


A Study of Plush

by gingasaur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stuffed Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/pseuds/gingasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a nice opportunity to show people you care about them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Plush

“Captain Carter,” says Teal’c. “What is the purpose of Valentine’s Day?”

It’s not as if Sam doesn’t have answers, it’s just that most of them involve superficial cards and overgrown heart balloons and vases of droopy flowers. But this is Teal’c asking her now; he’s been so earnest in his exploration of their culture that she can’t imagine disappointing the guy who’d just three days prior asked, “What makes this flat sugar corn ‘gr-r-reat’?”

She hesitates, wanting to choose her words carefully. Even she’s a little surprised by what comes out of her mouth. “It’s a nice opportunity to show people you care about them.”

Teal’c nods sagely. Sam sends him to Daniel for the more detailed history and doesn’t think anything of it again.

Until Valentine’s Day, that is.

There’s a small stuffed bear in her lab that morning, white and smiling with a big red heart in its hands. There’s neither card nor note, but when Teal’c appears in the doorway, everything becomes clear.

“I have asked Colonel O’Neill and Daniel Jackson to be my valentines,” he says with a smile. “Will you do me the honor of being my valentine as well, Captain Carter?”

She grins so hard, her cheeks hurt.

\---

The following year, after Teal’c gives Sam a light brown bear with a stylish red hat and she gives him a red one holding a bag of Hershey’s Kisses, he says to her, “It appears there are certain connotations to the phrase, ‘Hoping to get lucky tonight’.”

“Um,” Sam says, fork halfway to her mouth. “Where did you hear that, Teal’c?”

Teal’c continues unwrapping Kisses, unfazed. “The young man in the payment area seemed convinced that my purchasing your gift meant that you and I regularly engage in sexual intercourse.”

The sound of a fork clattering against a dish rings loudly throughout the commissary.

“Okay.” Sam hurriedly scoops scattered pie crumbs into her palm. “I guess I should have explained that part.”

“Your face is red, Captain Carter.”

And growing redder still.

“Look, there are a lot of couples that use Valentine’s Day for… romantic purposes. But you don’t _have_ to be in a relationship to celebrate it.”

Teal’c allows a small smirk to tug at his lips. “Then I will wish you another happy Valentine’s Day, Captain Carter, and speak of it no more.”

He may, however, continue to silently tease her about it until the day ends.

\---

Not even Daniel’s and the colonel’s odd looks could deter them from four years of fuzzy, heart-shaped merriment.

“If they don’t want free candy, that’s their loss,” Sam says. She pets the head of the new bear nestled in her arms, a look of pure contentment on her face.

The more gruesome their battles become, the more they each look forward to the 14th of February. It’s easier to forget about the searing heat of Goa’uld hell and the sharp hiss of Replicator gears with tiny plush friends to keep you company.

Teal’c handles his growing collection carefully, putting them on proud display atop his dresser in his quarters. All four bears stand together in a neat row facing his bed. 

“They almost look like us that way,” Sam jokes.

Teal’c smiles warmly. “Almost.”

\---

Daniel had always been the one to drive Teal’c to the gift shops.

“I’ll do it,” Sam tells him. “Although I guess that would kind of take the surprise out of it for both of us.” She smiles, but it’s weary.

The air is cold and dry and the clouds seem more numerous. They bundle up as best they can and settle into Sam’s car.

“I think he thought we were crazy,” she muses. “Doing this every year.”

It will never feel right to think about Daniel in the past tense.

“We should get you driving, huh?” Sam asks. “I’m sure we could clear it by now.” She flicks her turn signal on. “Maybe we can get Jonas in on it, too. I bet he’d like it.”

Jonas had noticed Teal’c’s collection right away, staring at it from different angles and heights. He’d inquired as to their purpose, but Teal’c hadn’t been sure what to tell him. He himself hadn’t really grasped the concept until he’d stood in the doorway of Sam’s lab that first year, watching her discover her present.

When they pull into the parking lot and Sam turns off the car, Teal’c places his hand atop her wrist.

“Perhaps,” he says, “we should rethink the purpose of our gifts this year.”

They both wait until breakfast the following morning to hand them over.

Jonas looks at the bears and then at them. “You got these for me?”

They nod.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jonas Quinn,” says Teal’c.

“Wow,” Jonas breathes, delighted, as he examines the bears. “They’re just like what you’ve got in your quarters, Teal’c.” Soon, he laughs. “They’ve got great faces!”

Hours later, Sam smiles and nudges Teal’c. “You were right,” she tells him. “That was a good idea.”

\---

They forget for a while. There’s too much going on, too many losses suffered. It’s not until it’s all over, after the war has burned at their backs and then imploded right in front of them, that they realize their tradition has been neglected.

Sam has already packed up her lab and her house, has already arranged for her flight to Nevada, but she heads down to the mountain to see Teal’c off. The colonel will avoid anything that looks like goodbye and Daniel doesn’t seem very bothered by the tremendous distance soon to be separating them. Sam’s not as bothered as she should be, either, but a lifetime of moving from base to base followed by planet-hopping makes what they’re doing seem small.

That doesn’t mean she feels no loss at the idea of being without her team every day.

She has to look around for him; he’s not in his former quarters, he isn’t in the gate room. When she does eventually find him, standing alone in her darkened, empty lab, she finds she’s not surprised.

“Hey,” she says. “It’s almost time.”

He turns to face her, a smile on his lips. “But it is not yet time,” he replies.

He’s in his robes, looking so proud and tall and regal. It makes her parting gift seem silly.

“I’m not sure where you’ll put this on Dakara,” Sam says, lifting the bag she’s brought with her, “and it’s certainly not very timely, but…”

She hands Teal’c the bag, who takes it so gingerly, as if there’s a glass sculpture inside.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sam says. “In advance. _Way_ in advance.”

The bear is chubby with cream-colored fur, and in its arms is a tiny bouquet of fake flowers. Teal’c brushes his fingertips against them, studying their blue petals.

“They’re called forget-me-nots,” she says before he can ask. “Not that I think you’ll forget us,” she hastily adds. “They’re just…”

She can’t think of anything else to say, and while she stands there floundering, Teal’c sets the bear on the big lab table. He stands close to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other cupping her cheek.

“They will all have a safe place in my new quarters,” Teal’c says softly. “And I could never forget you, Colonel Carter.”

She can feel her eyes filling. Teal’c eases her head down to rest against his shoulder, and her arms wrap around him, squeezing hard.

“I’ll miss you,” she admits.

“And I you,” he replies. Sam can feel his voice rumbling through his chest.

When they pull apart, Sam puts the bear back in the bag and Teal’c ties the ends together with a secure knot.

“So you’ve got all your stuff?” Sam asks.

Teal’c tucks the bag under his arm. “Everything of importance,” he responds.

They take one last look at the lab before walking out together.


End file.
